Evolu
Evolu (エボリュウ - Eboryuu) is an alien mutation that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 11. Subtitle:'' Deformed Evolution Monster'' (異形進化怪獣 - Igyō Shinka Kaijū) Ultraman Tiga Powers/Abilities *Electricity Bolts: Evolu can fire green bolts of electricity from his claws, powerful enough to destroy buildings. *Whip: Evolu's right hand holds a retractable whip to be used as a weapon. It can also conduct Evolu's eletrical energy for a more devestating attack. *Flashes: Evolu can release powerful explosive flashes from his hands. Weakness Subjects exposed to Evolu's cell during their transformation require consumption of electricity, otherwise the subject will die. History Evolu was an alien entity that first appeared in the form of cells found inside a meteor. Several of Evolu's cells were tested on animals for experimentations, each with the same catastrophic results. When a troubled scientist named Ryosuke Sanada deliberate exposed himself to the mutation in hopes of improving himself thanks to the Evolu's cells allowing its subjects to enhance their own abilities, but it conflicted with his humanity and was always causing pain to Ryosuke as a result. It would also cause him to switch between being the monster known as Evolu and the man known as Ryosuke as a result of power struggle over who was the more dominant controller of one's body. Evolu's first presence was felt when he destroyed a lighthouse in search of electricity, but he quickly disappeared before GUTS could find the culprit behind his attacks. As Ryosuke was taking a leave to heal from his "condition," he resided at a hotel, but continued to receive heart attacks from Evolu's battle over control. One night, Evolu took control and destroyed the hotel he was residing in, but disappeared just as Ryosuke was able to gain control of him before GUTS could arrive again. Unable to combat Evolu's influenece anymore, Ryosuke revealed the truth behind his self experimentation to Evolu, feeling he was not doing adequately with his research. Finally giving in to Evolu's influence, the mutation took full control of Ryosuke's body and proceeded to attack the hotel resort, endangering thousands of people. With GUTS unable to attack him, Ultraman Tiga appeared to hold Evolu off as much as he could, knowing who Evolu was. Evolu was able to beat down Tiga by using his electrical attacks, but just as it seemed Tiga's time was up, Evolu had used up all of his own energy and so the mutant disintegrated. However, Evolu's defeat came at the cost of Ryosuke's own life as well. Phantom Evolu Sometime later when Evolu cell based creature, Metamorga was rampaging, it had endangered Ryosuke's love, Sanada. With as little of what was left in him, for the one he loved Evolu returned in the form of "Phantom Evolu" a white ghost-like figure of himself as the Evolu monster. Phantom Evolu grappled onto Metamorga and allowed Ultraman Tiga to finish off his creation with the Tiga Freezer attack. With Metamorga gone, Ryosuke and Evolu's spirit was finally put to rest. Trivia *Suit actor: Hisataka Kitaoka *Evolu's name is taken from the actually term "evolution," which is the improvment of physical performance of someone or something since its origin. *He may be a homage to Jamila, as both were humans that turned into monsters and both were aliens. Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Mutant Humans